No Escape For Death
No Escape For Death is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Industrial district of Grimsdale. Plot After hearing of the escape of Grimsdale’s 3 most dangerous killers, Jones set up groups to search for them: Hamilton & Diego, Mia & Hamida, and Yoyo (they would’ve used Bruno instead, but they didn’t want to ruin his date) with Randall. Each of the groups are given a specific target to capture, for Hamilton & Diego, it was Brock. The duo made Astrid, Chief’s dog whom he gave them, sniff Brock’s grey tank top, which led them into the brothel, where all the prostitutes were asleep, and found the Brock with candlesticks shoved into his eyes. Penelope went down, once hearing Diego’s shriek, where Penelope was made a suspect. Later on, Penelope’s ‘boss’, Steve Liveman was made a suspect, and Gilly Gadot who was a frequent customer in the brothel. Once they went to the station, Mia and Hamida came with holding Trish, saying they found her. Diego and Hamilton spoke to Trish. Shortly after they got an Iris message from Polly, who Diego as a mortal thought she was right at front of him and tried to arrest her, but failed, so instead they had a civil conversation with her. They later on discovered that Penelope had a fight with Brock trying to capture him, but he put her down the floor, and that a few days before murdering Alexei, Brock raped a girl in the house of ill, which angered Steve not because he cared for the girl, but because Brock slept with a high-class prostitute, and Steve didn’t get money in return. Diego then got a phone call from Randall saying that Yoyo was dangerously wounded by Polly. Diego and Hamilton went straight to Randall, who was shot on his shoulder, and they found Yoyo with a bullet a few centimeters away from her heart. Diego and Randall carried Yoyo, and sent her to her Greg. Hamilton went to investigate the brothel for clues, until Diego comes back. Diego and Hamilton then decided to contact Polly again to talk to her about her action using an Iris message. They also discovered that Trish was in a relationship with Brock, and that Gilly used to date Brock, even after he was arrested, but dumped him when she realized that she wasn’t attracted to boys, and that was probably why she have always felt she was lying to herself. The team then discovered that Trish was the killer. Trish having been arrested for murder before, confessed straight away, saying that she killed Brock, because he didn’t truly loved her, and wouldn’t let her in his cult. She told them that Polly and Brock were in a cult called The Anoterous, and they told her stories of they’re murders as they trusted her. When they were planning to escape a week ago, they offered to let her be involved. She asked Brock if they manage to escape would he let her join his cult, which he refused. This angered Trish but she bit her anger. However, after they escaped, she found out that Jennifer was in the cult. Blinded with rage, due to the fact that Brock allowed her worst enemy in the cult, but not her, she suggested they hide in the brothel, and stabbed his eyes, with the candlesticks. Thanks to Trish already having a life sentence, she was simply sent back to prison with no trial, but had her chance for a parole removed. When hearing about the mention of The Anoterous, Jones was furious and started scolded Hamilton, Mia, and Hamida for keeping information from him, where Hamida shut him up saying that an agent from the government forbade them from talking about The Anoterous. Jones knew a lot about The Anoterous and that they would only allow an agent to date a mortal in order to kill them, which made him suspect that The Anoterous may have told the Industrial District agent to manipulate Trish into killing Brock, and so told Diego and Hamilton to search for proof that the murder was planned by the cult itself. He also told Hamilton and Mia, to convince Penelope to side with them. Diego and Hamilton searched the brothel where they found a pile of underwear which they decided to rummage through. There they found a card with The Anoterous written on it, and so they decided to go ask Trish if she had been brainwashed. When asked if she met a cloaked figure, she confessed that she did. They then asked her whether they gave her the idea of killing Brock or not, where she laughed, saying they didn’t say anything of that sort, and that all they did tell her was that Jennifer was in Brock’s cult and then they left. Although Trish was not manipulated when she committed the crime, The Anoterous were indeed responsible behind it. Mia and Hamilton went to speak with Penelope. However, they were met by another hooker instead, who told them that “Emma” was outside. They searched the waiting room, where they saw her purse, which they searched and found her phone. The duo unlocked the phone and gave it to Clay, who told them, she got a text from Rozetta Pierre to meet her in the DreamLife dome. The duo went there, where a security guard led them to Penelope and Rozetta. Penelope and Rozetta were shocked by their presence. Mia begged them both to help them throughout the investigation, since they really want to catch The Anoterous agent who was responsible for the murders in this district. Rozetta hesitated, but then saw there is no point in refusing, and told Penelope that from now on, any information, she has from the agent in this district. A day later, in the afternoon, Mia and Hamilton are seen in Chief’s office to tell him about their ally with Penelope, when suddenly she sent them an Iris message to them saying she knows the agent’s identity, but before she mentioned the name, a scaffolding fell on Penelope. Summary *'Brock Perry (Grimsdale)' Murder Weapon *'Candlestick holder' Killer *'Trish Coletti.' Suspects 871404E9-BE88-44FB-BCA7-1F95A8D57BE2.png|Penelope Everett D9A98BFB-3BD7-4E88-91AF-EA348226F8E0.png|Steve Liveman 5405FC87-C626-40CA-A77F-6328A327005D.png|Gilly Gadot 4855D042-A283-465D-BC46-9D4184776808.png|Trish Coletti. F6C981A7-FB3D-43EB-BCCA-A65C6616DC29.png|Polly O'Brein Quasi-suspects 0A3911A2-8C3F-4C2C-93C5-BF13C20EA1D0.png|Vanessa Kimmel F647D066-D763-4579-B938-99904F5AD6AC.png|Rozetta Pierre (GD) Killer’s Profile *The killer works out *The killer eats meatloaf *The killer sweats excessively *The killer has bruises *The killer wears a prison jumpsuit